warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Addition Page
This is a small page where you can add your very own Clan! We will come to a conclusion where we have four, maybe five, Clans and one tribe. So enter your Clans in the comments! The winning Clans are AshClan, SoulClan, FrostClan, and SunClan! Please don't be sad if yours didn't get picked! Form What's your Clan's name?: What is the Clan's habitat?: What is the stereotype of your Clan?: And add if it is a tribe or Clan. Clans All Clans and Tribes entered will be listed here. When enough Clans have entered, I will put a poll on this page. Nighty's Clannie Clan Clan Name: BirdClan Habitat: a long forest of tall trees with thick canopys. clan stereotype: climbers with sharp claws and speeeeeed so imma just scoot along like baaaaaaa. it's a clan FrostClan Clan Name: FrostClan Habitat: Mainly hills and rivers, with some forests. Stereotype: A lot, swimmers are usually sleek and hunters are usually small. Fighters are large and bulky. Clan or Tribe?: Clan SoulClan Name: SoulClan Habitat: Completely forest, so dark, as the trees are blocking the sunlight. Flat ground, and a river running right in the middle. Stereotype: Sneaky and clever. Usually the lighter colored cats are good at fighting, and the darker ones are good at hunting. Clan LeafClan Name: LeafClan Habitat: A forest, with a river running through it. Stereotype: Strong and good swimmers. They are usually thought of to smell like fish, and are called 'fish-breaths' and 'squirrels' . Clan AshClan Name: AshClan Habitat: Dense pine forests with little streams and brooks turning up every now and then. South of the camp is a hill which is where the AshClan medicine cats go if they need to speak to StarClan alone, it's called Star Rise. Stereotype: Unpredictable. Definately not reliable or easy to trust. Rather charming and convincing. Almost never turn up to gatherings because their leaders have never seen that AshClan needs to. Very talented and smart. Snarky and rude to other clanners. BRILLIANT hunters and fighters. Prefer night to day. Clan Tribe of Falling Snow Name: Tribe of Falling Snow Habitat: Snowy mountains inside of a cave; a forest nearby (aka, the one the Clans live in) Stereotype: Welcoming but reserved. Find it hard to trust Clan cats due to disputes the Clans and the Tribe had in past. Powerfully built and very agile and smart. Speedy and adventurous. Prefer to stay hidden. Very sneaky. Tribe SunClan Name: SunClan Habitat: A desert-like moor with barely any trees and a hot climate. Stereotype: Sleek pelts, made for running and keeping cool. Lean, with somewhat elongated muzzles and larger ears. Firey or sandy pelts, with some tortoiseshells and some speckled. Somewhat cunning, but are usually the target of many other Clan invasions. Attack if provoked, no matter how they were provoked. For example if they were insulted, they would use physical attacks anyways. Arguably the best fighters. Prefer the hot scorching desert days to the cold windy desert nights. ClanCategory:Roleplay Category:Sign-Ups